theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
The Flash (Vol 4) 34
Synopsis for "Collision Course" Patty Spivot has her doubts that her boyfriend Barry Allen is right about his suspicions that Detective Seborn from their own precinct is the Mashup Killer. Barry reminds that Seborn was the arresting officer for all of the victims, and he knew about the weapons that were stolen from the evidence room to commit their murders. His prints were on the scenes and while that could be explained by his presence at the subsequent investigations, it is standard procedure to wear gloves. Patty suggests that Barry take his evidence to Captain Frye to help build the case, but Barry refuses, warning that time is running out. Seborn and his partner are busy investigating a smash and grab crime when The Flash catches up to them and insists that he has come to bring in Seborn as the Mashup Killer. Choosing not to deny his guilt, Seborn takes his own partner hostage, and when Barry rushes him, he disappears. He appears next to his car, explaining that he also stole a teleporter from the evidence room, and he continues to run. He reminds that The Flash wasn't in the city when the Crime Syndicate arrived. If he was going to survive, Seborn decided he would have to switch sides. He tracked down the gang he'd arrested and told them about the evidence room. Thinking it was the end of the world, he didn't bother to cover his finger prints. When the Syndicate was defeated, he returned to work like nothing had happened, but the crew he freed was still out there, linking him to their crimes so he killed them to protect his good name. As Barry tries to dodge one of Seborn's attacks, he experiences a strange shift in the Speed Force that worries him. It also weakens him enough that Seborn can get his hands on him, and begins to strangle him. Barry wheezes that there are dozens of cameras in the area everyone will know who Seborn really is. Seborn responds that at least he'll be remembered as the man who killed The Flash. Suddenly, a gunshot saves Barry's life, as Seborn's own partner shoots him in the shoulder. He explains that he wants Seborn to live to stand trial. When Patty and Director Singh arrive on the scene, Seborn's partner alerts them to the fact that Seborn wounded The Flash, and Singh orders Patty to collect a blood sample to put a name to the man behind the mask. Barry interrupts her, and admits uncomfortably that something is wrong with him. He explains that every time he taps into the Speed Force, he loses time. Patty promises to switch out the blood sample, but warns that Barry needs to stop pushing her away. He makes time to fight crime on and off duty. He makes time for Iris West and her nephew but none for her. Sighing, Barry agrees to try harder to keep her in his life after completing just one more task for Wally. Barry arranges to let Wally visit his uncle Daniel at Iron Heights. Daniel expresses condolences for Wally's mother having gone missing. Wally explains that Iris and Daniel are the only family he's got left and he wants to prove Daniel's innocence. Daniel Admits that he did commit his crimes. The Flash didn't wrongly arrest him. He is a hero. He was right to put him away, and now Daniel is paying for his mistakes the right way. Daniel warns Wally to get his head on straight, and stop shoplifting and committing vandalism. Wally gives his word that he'll straighten up, and be the first man to do the West name proud. With Wally in tears, Iris thanks her brother and leads her nephew away. Barry, though, is unimpressed, given that he saw how devoid of remorse Daniel was and he had to bribe him to talk to Wally. Daniel comments that it won't matter what he says to Wally he'll always be a West, and Wests don't change, they get even. He warns Barry to keep paying him, or he'll call Wally up, and tell him the truth about how he feels. Elsewhere in the prison, Seborn is shown to his cell, where the supervillains whose identities he used to commit crimes are happy to see him, if only to beat him to a pulp. Seven years from now, The Flash runs back further and further in time to five years from now, knowing that he has another five years to go before he can seal the Speed Force anomaly. However, he has one remaining target before he goes back to kill himself The Reverse-Flash. Iris and Wally, meanwhile hope to find Daniel and talk some sense into him, despite all the evil he has done. Daniel, having just got out of prison, is seeking the Flash to kill him for taking everything from him. Barry catches up to him and warns that this time's version of him is running a little late but he'll soon kill both Daniel and himself. Appearing in "Collision Course" Featured Characters *The Flash (Barry Allen) (Flashforward and Main Story) Supporting Characters *Patty Spivot *Parker *Iris West (Flashforward and Main Story) *Wally West (Flashforward and Main Story) Villains *Mashup *Daniel West *Mogul *Squall *Merge *Lash *Reverse-Flash (Flashforward) Other Characters *David Singh *'Setendjian' Locations *Central City **CCPD Downtown Precinct **Iron Heights Items *'Skipper's Teleporter' *'The Lasher's Whip' Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/the-flash-2011/the-flash-34 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Flash_Vol_4_34 *http://www.comicvine.com/the-flash-34-collision-course/4000-463426/ Category:The Flash (Volume 4)